


You're Not Real

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dreams, Family, Hallucinations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Sam and Dean after 'Repo Man'. NOT SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Real

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real,” Sam said to himself over and over. He pressed hard on the scar on his hand, but nothing changed. The flames still surrounded him and Lucifer still taunted him.

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real,” Sam chanted as he lied down and squeezed his eyes shut, “It’s not real; it can’t be real.”

_Pain. That was all he felt. He was vaguely aware of Lucifer somewhere in front of him. Lucifer. He was the cause of Sam’s pain._

_“Look who came to play,” Lucifer said and Sam weakly lifted his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Lucifer had a tight grip on Dean. When had Dean gotten here?_

_“No,” Sam rasped, his throat dry and scratchy from all his screaming, “He’s not meant to be here.”_

_“Oh, but he is,” Lucifer taunted. He snapped his fingers and Dean was suddenly in chains just like Sam’s._

_“Please don’t,” Sam cried weakly. Lucifer smirked at him as he picked up a knife, slowly cutting into Dean’s side._

“No!” Sam screamed, shooting up in bed.

“Sam?” Dean called, immediately getting out of bed, gun in hand. He saw his younger brother was sitting up in bed shaking and sweating.

“Sammy?” he said, walking over and putting his hand on Sam’s arm. Sam flinched back and looked up at Dean. His eyes went wide and a look of fear crossed his face.  
“No,” he whispered, “No, you’re not real, you’re not real.”

“Sammy? It’s me, it’s Dean,” Dean said, but it was like Sam couldn’t hear him. The younger Winchester scrambled out of the bed and fell to the floor. He backed away from who he thought was Lucifer as quickly as he could before he hit the wall.

“Sam, it’s okay,” Dean said quietly, holding his hands up, “He’s not real Sammy, I’m here.”

“No, no, no,” Sam groaned, “Get out of my head!” He threw his head back against the wall over and over again.

“Sammy stop! Sam, stop it!” Dean said, running over to his brother and placing his hand behind his head to stop him.

“No!” Sam cried, trying to scramble away from Dean again, but his brother held tight.

“Sammy it’s me!” he said, grabbing Sam’s face and forcing him to look at him, “It’s me.”

“D-Dean?” Sam finally said, a look of realization on his face.

“Yeah Sammy, it’s me,” Dean said, relieved.

“Dean!” Sam cried, falling against his brother as he started sobbing, “Please Dean, make it stop, make him leave me alone!”

“I wish I could Sammy,” Dean said, “You know if I knew how I would do it in a heartbeat. But I promise you, everything is going to be fine.”

“How?” Sam asked, pulling back to look at his brother, “How will any of this be okay? I can see Lucifer, Dean! I see him when I sleep, when I’m awake, and nothing I do makes him go away!”

“Sam, I promise you I will not stop until I find a way to make him leave you alone,” Dean said firmly, “But until then I need you to just hold on and stay strong for me, okay?”

“I don’t know if I can…” Sam whimpered.

“Hey! Of course you can!” Dean said fiercely, “You’re a Winchester right? And Winchester’s never give up. So don’t you dare go and give up on me now. Please Sammy, please promise me you won’t give up.” Dean’s voice had turned desperate and pleading and all Sam could do was nod.

“Good,” Dean said, “Now come on, let’s get you back to bed.” He helped his brother to his feet and back into bed. Then, before Sam could say anything, he slid in next to him.

“Don’t look at me like that, I know you,” Dean said, “Now go to sleep.” He started to run a comforting hand up and down his brother’s arm and Sam drifted off to sleep.


End file.
